I Will Try to Fix You
by Freccia D'Oro
Summary: Seth's cousin, Neve, makes it her mission to help a depressed & broken Jacob Black, but will he be ready to love again when she falls for him? After BD. No Nessie & no imprinting by Jacob. Jacob/OC. M for language and depression/attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my Fanfic! I would like to take this moment to say **I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own the Twilight series or any characters contained within the Twilight series; I am merely making a Fanfiction that includes many of Stephenies characters and ideas, but I take zero credit for them.**

I hope you enjoy, sadly there isn't any Jacob in this chapter - you'll have to wait I'm afraid!

Please review or message to let me know what you think.

Freccia :)

P.S Her name is pronounced simply as 'Eve' with an 'N' in front.

* * *

_I Will Try to Fix You_

**Chapter 1 – The New Girl on the Rez.**

*Leah's POV*

Seth sat at the dinner table, fidgeting in the most annoying way while he waited for Mom and me to finish the spag-bol. I could tell by the way he was tapping his foot (with no rhythm whatsoever) and sighing every two seconds that he was in a hurry to be somewhere. Probably desperate to meet his favourite family member; our cousin Neve, who was like a female version of him, as far as I could remember.

Neve was our Irish cousin, from some tiny village named Summerhill, in one of the eastern counties of Ireland; she once told me that there were only three hundred people who lived in her village –including the cows and sheep- so at least there was no chance of her moaning about the lack of people and activities in crappy La Push.

Nanna and Grandpa were coming too; Neve lived with them now, after Uncle Andrew and Aunt Evanna died in that car crash three years ago. Quite the tragedy, but then, Neve always joked that she and Seth had inherited the recessive 'happy gene' in the White family; so she's probably back to her frustratingly cheerful self by now. I wonder if Nanna and Grandpa even told her about dad dying, not that they cared; they had never really warmed to him in the twenty years that he and Mom were married.

When Mom's fork finally clanked onto her plate, Seth leapt up like a deranged jack-in-the-box and dashed out of the kitchen at an obviously inhuman pace.

"None of that when they get here!" shouted my mother in a threatening tone; the last thing she wanted was for Grandpa and Nanna to find out about the 'unusual skills' that he and I had developed since they last saw us, to say they weren't the most accepting people would be the understatement of the century.

From my position at the sink, I heard the roar of an engine in the distance with my enhanced hearing.

"Hey! Mom, Leah! It's them!"Seth shouted excitedly from outside. I sighed, slowly following my Mom out onto the porch where Seth was jumping up and down as if he was on a pogo stick.

A few seconds later, a small car thundered into our driveway and stopped with a screech of rubber, sending a shower of loose gravel onto me, Mom and Seth. I struggled to calm my rising temper as I brushed the dirty stones from my short hair.

The driver's door was flung open with zest and out stepped a girl I hardly recognised. She wasn't much taller to be honest; still unbelievably midgety, but she had filled out a lot more and she now looked more like a woman than an eight year old. Her hair was darker than I remembered too, but still a mass of crazed curls. Her eyes were the same as well, still that freaky corn-flower blue that looked completely wrong against her dark features.

_Neve._ The guys were gonna absolutely love her- just _great_.

*Neve's POV*

"Thanks Aunt Sue, that coffee was great. The whiskey gave it a great kick," I said, grinning as I helped her wash out the mugs and biscuit plates.

"Yeah well, don't tell your grandparents, they'd have a fit," she said sternly, smiling ever so slightly.

"Yes ma'am," I joked, curtsying.

"You'll be sleeping in Leah's room, by the way," she added, rinsing the multicoloured suds from a plate.

_Crap, she already dislikes me, but invading her inner sanctum? I guess that's me well and truly across the 'hate' line._

"Cool...where will Leah be sleeping?" I asked innocently, though I already knew the answer.

"In her room, of course," answered Aunt Sue a little sharply. "But she quite often stays at her friend Ellen's, so you won't be sharing every night," she added kindly.

"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa, you know."

"The couch? Oh, Seth's already sleeping there, since I'm in his room for the next few months."

Aunt Sue seemed a bit embarrassed about the apparent lack of space in their cosy little house, so I quickly dried up the rest of the dishes and hurried out to find Seth.

I found Nanna and Gramps perched on the loveseat, still sipping at their coffees.

"Where'd Seth and Leah go?" I asked, searching for the two of them. I'd hardly spoken a word to them since we got here.

"They left," said my grandpa; disapproval evident in his tone.

"Left where?"

"They said they had an urgent call that they both had to attend to. Honestly, no manners whatsoever, just running off and leaving us. In my day, guests..."

I completely blanked him, nodding my head distractedly and excusing myself to the bathroom.

I dandered around the left hand side of the house – the part that I hadn't officially been in- searching for the bathroom. _Okay, I think the bathroom was second left after you pass the door out into the garden._

I reached for the old brass door knob and attempted to open the heavy teak door. No luck. I took a deep breath and flung all of my weight against it; staggering ungracefully when it swung open with ease. I was wrong; second on the left was not the bathroom. It was a bedroom, Seth's bedroom by the looks of things.

I took in the unmade bed with its navy duvet, the scores of posters of cars and motorbikes on the faded walls and the desk that was so cluttered he had no hope of ever doing his homework on it.

Feeling both guilty and curious, I stepped in further, shivering at how cold it was. I looked over at the large, low window and blinked in surprise; it was wide open, letting all the cool ocean air breeze right in.

I was moving to shut it when something peeking out from under Seth's desk caught my eye. I tugged out the pale fabric and smoothed it out on his bed. I gasped; it was a t-shirt torn and stained with blood. It looked to me like whoever was wearing the t-shirt got mauled by a bear. It looked to me like the t-shirt was exactly Seth's now humungous size.

"Hey Neve," said a voice to my right. The shriek died in my throat as I turned and saw Seth, standing in front of his window; staring at me in surprise. I realised how it must look, me standing in the middle of his room, rifling through his things.

"Hi Seth, sorry, I was looking for the bathroom and I – did you come in through the window?" I asked, interrupting my own rubbish excuse. My eyes scanned over him quickly, checking for any signs of damage. He looked perfectly fine, not even cold despite the fact that he had obviously been outside in only his shorts and a t-shirt. _What was he doing outside? _I wondered.

Seth looked awkward all of a sudden, a faint red tingeing his dark cheeks. "Um, I was...well, I was –"

"Seth Clearwater, you weren't smoking out there, were you?" I whispered, unable to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice.

"What? No, I -" he began to argue, but he suddenly stopped, hanging his head and sighing in defeat. "Yeah, I was, you caught me! Please don't tell Mom!" he pleaded, sounding desperate. Poor thing.

I paused, unsure as to how to react to this sudden reverse of roles; I should be the one feeling ashamed, not him.

"Of course I won't tell Aunt Sue, geez! You are my favourite cousin, remember?" I said, grinning.

"Thanks Evie!" he said, sounding very relieved. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug (literally, I'm pretty sure I heard several of my bones cracking).

"Ouch! Since when did you get so strong?" I asked, as he directed me back into the living room, which was now empty; Nanna and Grandpa were probably getting settled in Aunt Sue's room (A.K.A rearranging all the furniture.)

"I've been working out," he said, laughing and shrugging as he flopped down in an armchair, causing the springs to groan under his weight.

"Aw, trying to impress a girl?" I teased, sitting in the love seat.

Faint red stained his cheekbones again, and I decided to give him a break, for now anyway; I'd worm the details out of him later.

"I think Miami Ink's on," I said, because it's _always _on and I'm sure Seth likes it. If he doesn't, well tough, cuz I happen to love it.

"You like Miami Ink?" he asked, surprised, turning on the small TV.

"Yeah, I love any chance to check out Ami, he's a babe. And Nunez isn't too shabby either."

"Ami's a psycho, besides they're both far too old for you."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Psh! I don't really care what _you _think!"

"You should; I could crush them both like ants if I wanted to," he said, grinning over at me.

"Sure, sure," I muttered quietly, focusing on the opening credits of the show. Seth obviously heard me despite how quietly I had spoken; he jerked his head over at me and stared with wide eyes.

"What?" I snapped self-consciously.

"Nothing, you just s- never mind, doesn't matter," he said, shrugging and turning back to the TV.

I sighed; snuggling up on the loveseat and suddenly having the overwhelming feeling that there should be someone sitting on it with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I forgot to clear up a few things last chapter, so bear with me here ;)

-This Fanfic is set after 'Breaking Dawn'. However, Nessie **does not **exist and Bella is married to Edward (though she is not a vampire _yet)._

_-_The wolf pack did not split, because there was never the whole thing with Nessie (Sam is still Alpha; Jacob is second-in-command). There are not seven extra werewolves, because none of the vampire covens or the Volturi have travelled to Forks.

-Seth is sixteen years old, Neve is seventeen and Jacob is eighteen.

Please review and message to let me know what you think of this chapter (which includes Mr **Jacob Black **himself, might I add!)

Love, love, love,

Freccia :)

* * *

_I Will Try to Fix You_

**Chapter 2- A Lack of Sleep is a Bad, Bad Thing.**

*Neve's POV*

"So cousin, what're we doing today?" I asked Seth, drowning my pancakes in butter.

"I'm gonna take you to meet Emily and Sam, they're good friends of ours, and Emily's our cousin," he replied, downing his glass of milk and scrunching up his nose in disgust as I began to liberally apply Marmite to my pancakes. "That's disgusting."

"So is your face, but let's not fire insults so early in the morning dear cuz," I teased, laughing as he stuck his tongue out at me. How childish, but I suppose he is only sixteen, bless him. What on earth am I talking about? I'm only seventeen.

Just then Leah stormed into the kitchen, looking both tired and dishevelled (although, I have to say, a bit more dishevelled; she could give Amy Winehouse's hair a run for its money). My sleep-talking probably kept her up, I felt quite guilty seeing the dark shadows under her eyes, but what can I say? I just love to talk _all the time_.

"Morning Leah, you coming to Sam and Emily's with us?" I asked, trying to be friendly. Leah was having none of it.

"No," she snapped, scowling as though I had just horrendously insulted her and snatching several slices of bread before slamming the kitchen door behind her with vicious force.

I stared at Seth, perplexed; he shrugged awkwardly and began washing the dishes.

"Was it something I said?"

*****

I trailed slowly after Seth, who literally flew up the porch steps of Sam and Emily's quaint little bungalow. I smiled at window-boxes that were overflowing with summer flowers and the '_Home Is Where the Heart Is' _mat that Seth was hastily scrubbing his dirty shoes on.

As soon as Seth opened the front door, the most delicious smell engulfed us, making my mouth water at its sweetness. Seth completely forgot about me and bolted down the hallway so fast that I had no idea through which door way he had gone. I sighed irritably, the idea of wandering around a complete strangers house wasn't a pleasant one.

I closed my eyes and allowed my intuition to choose which door to enter through. It chose the one to the right.

My intuition was, predictably, wrong; the room I was standing in didn't have a table, an oven or a microwave. It did, however, have a sofa, a TV and a giant asleep on said sofa.

I felt a blush creep over my cheeks as I glanced at the large boy – no, _man_- who was snoring softly on the cream sofa. I always felt so uncomfortable watching people sleep, as if I was intruding upon a very private moment of theirs.

I could tell even from a distance that this man's dreams were aggravating him. His brow was furrowed; his black eyebrows knitted together over his closed eyelids, which were framed with the longest and thickest lashes I had ever seen before. His full lips were tense, pulled into a half scowl and his teeth were tightly clenched, emphasising his sharp, square jaw. I suspected that his forehead would be riddled with worry lines, but I couldn't see it under the crop of raven black hair that was grown out quite a bit more than Seth's. The remote control was gripped in his large hand, the tendons sticking out underneath his dark russet skin.

I heard a slight crack of plastic, and decided to stealthily intervene on the remote control's behalf- I was sure that Sam and Emily wouldn't appreciate it being transformed into a pile of dust.

I edge forward warily, reaching my hand out towards the giant's, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. His snores got louder, which I took to mean that he was falling into an even deeper sleep. Victoriously, I pounced, pulling the remote free from his grip (with a fair bit of effort, but hey, I got there!) and grinning happily at my success.

I was too busy celebrating my new-found stealth to notice the odd rumbling sound coming from the sofa. I froze and slowly turned around, gaping as I realised that it was the giant; he was _growling._

I should have legged it there and then, but I just stood there, staring like the fool that I am. The giant's eyelids fluttered and I suddenly found myself staring into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were the deepest, darkest, most sumptuous chocolate brown, and I instantly felt myself get lost in their beauty and their mystery.

The giant was surprised to see me; he blinked his gorgeous eyes several times before his frown became more pronounced. Something told me that was a bad thing, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi, I'm Neve, Seth's cousin," I said brightly, trying to clear the tension that had suddenly filled the small, neutral-coloured room.

The giant didn't say anything; he just stared at me, still looking royally peeved. Most likely because I woke him up from his deep slumber. Yep, I'll bet that's it.

"Yo! Neve! Where are you?" boomed Seth, bursting into the room and making me feel claustrophobic all of a sudden. "Oh, I see you've met Jake already," he said, lowering his voice to a volume more suited to the cramped room.

"Uh, yeah...?" I replied, making it sound like more of a question than a statement. Technically I hadn't _met _'Jake'; I had rudely awakened him and made him extremely pissed.

"Good... that's good... Hey, Neve, why don't you head on into the kitchen and introduce yourself to Emily, huh? It's right across the hall," Seth suggested (though it sounded more like an order).

I nodded and quickly dashed from the room, straight into the kitchen. It was stifling warm but bright and spacious. The strong smell of freshly-baked goods invaded my nose, making me smile.

An average-sized woman was standing by the counter, a floral apron tied around her waist. She glanced over at me and I had to quickly stifle a gasp.

Three long, dark scars ran down the right side of her face and neck, tugging her almond-shaped eye and the corner of her mouth downwards. She smiled at me, tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her ear with her right hand; I flinched when I noticed that the three scars extended there, too.

"Hi, you must be Neve. I'm Emily," she said warmly, wiping her flour-covered hands on her apron and approaching me. I smiled, extending my hand, but she ignored it, pulling me into a soft, motherly hug; the kind I hadn't had since I was fourteen.

"Hi Emily, it's nice to meet you," I said, smiling back as she released me.

"And you! Would you like some muffins? I made blueberry and chocolate chip, the boys are just so picky," she laughed, setting down two trays with a dozen delicious-looking golden muffins on each.

"Thanks," I said cheerily, picking a chocolate chip one and settling onto a chair around the small table, which was decorated with a vase full of radiant sunflowers.

*****

Emily and I had been chatting incessantly for a good half hour when Seth came into the kitchen, followed by another humungous man; for a split second, I thought it was _the _giant, but this one seemed older, and much less troubled.

The tall man pulled Emily into a loving hug and kissed her tenderly on her scars, I smiled at this blatant display of affection, while Seth pretended to gag in the background.

"Give over, Seth. Hadn't you better be watching to get tips on how to woo _your _mystery lady?" I teased, making Emily and the man laugh as Seth blushed.

The man approached, extending his hand and smiling in a friendly way. His hand was scorching, but I resisted the urge to flinch away from the heat.

"I'm Sam, Emily's fiancé," he said.

"Neve, nice to meet you," I responded, unable to conceal my smile at the way his face lit up when he mentioned his fiancée; if there was one thing I truly loved, it was seeing people _in_ love- it made me appreciate life so much more. My parents used to look at each other like that, and smile in that dreamy way whenever people said the other's name.

"We'd better head back, Mom'll have a fit if we're late for dinner," said Seth apologetically, gulping down the last of his muffin and standing up, brushing the crumbs off himself.

"Of course! Take some for Sue and Leah, won't you?" Emily said, hurriedly placing half-a-dozen muffins into a Tupperware container.

"Awesome, thanks Emily!" exclaimed Seth; grinning at the muffins in a way that made me certain Sue and Leah would never see them, never mind eat them.

"I think I'd better take those Emily, otherwise Seth'll have them all gobbled up before Leah and Aunt Sue get a chance!" I laughed, removing the box from Seth's grasp and ignoring his puppy-dog eyes.

"Bye Sam, Emily. Thanks for the food!" I called, as Seth bustled me out of the kitchen.

"Where's the fire?" I asked, watching Seth hurry towards the car.

"We have five minutes to get home before Mom kicks both our asses," he said urgently, revving the engine of his Ford Fiesta.

"Very funny, Aunt Sue wouldn't kick my ass," I scoffed, putting on my seatbelt and resting the muffins on my lap.

"You wanna bet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, no," I admitted; Aunt Sue is one unpredictable lady.

"Good, then you won't object to me driving double the speed limit, right?"

"Right, go man, go!"


End file.
